Crash! Boom! Bang!
by Thayet Ravenclaw
Summary: Hmn, das ist eine kleine Geschichte die mir sehr am herzen liegt, und die mir sehr viel bedeutet...ist aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine klassische Fanfiction!


Ein schon etwas älterer kurzer Oneshot von mir:

Zur Story: Durch Zufall bin ich vor einer Weile auf meinem Pc über eine Angefangene Harry Potter Fanfiktion gestolpert. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was aus ihr hätte werden sollen, aber mir gefiel der Teil so sehr, das ich dacht da könnte man doch noch etwas dran schreiben. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Ich habe gerade eine ziemlich schwere Zeit hinter mir, und bin mir noch nicht mal sicher ob ich schon ganz durch bin, aber dann hat sich diese Geschichte aufgedrängt. Sie mag vielleicht nicht ganz flüssig geschrieben sein, und ist an manchen stellen zugegeben ziemlich holprig und zusammen gestückelt, aber sie liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr sie lesen würdet und mir eure ehrliche Meinung dazu verratet.

Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner Patentante Bianka, die ich über alles liebe und die mindestens ein so großer Harry Potter Fan ist, wie ich selbst

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, Hermine, Ron und all die andern gehören, natürlich der wunderbaren JKR, ich hab sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen, sie mit meinen Gefühlen und Gedanken gefüllt und sie machen lassen was ich wollte.

Crash!Boom!Bang!

And every time I seem to fall in love  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
I find the roses dying on the floor  
Crash! Boom! Bang!  
That's the call, that's the game   
And the pain stays the same

Der Frühling brach langsam über die Wiesen und dem Gelände von Hogwarts her.

Die ersten feinen Blüten sprossen aus der Erde und versuchten gegen den doch noch ab und zu vorkommenden Nachtfrost anzukämpfen.

Die Sonne kämpfte sich hinter dem Verbotenen Wald hervor und schickte ihre ersten Sonnenstrahlen in Richtung Schloss.

Die Glasdächer der Gewächshäuser fingen das noch frische Licht auf und spiegelten es in alle Richtungen. Die Sonnenstrahlen glitten über das Frischgemähte Graß und erreichten den Großen See. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen das erste Lebendige Wesen auf den Gründen von Hogwarts gefunden zu haben, denn mit einem lauten Getöse lies der Riesenkrake einen seiner Fangarme durch die Luftschnellen und versank vollständig in den Fluten, des Sees.

Nichts schien diese morgendliche Routine auf dem Gelände der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei stören zu können. Immer weiter arbeitete sich die Sonne am Horizont über die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes und lies ganz Hogwarts in seiner schönheit erstrahlen.

Plötzlich wurde das große Tor zum Eingangsportal des Schlosses geöffnet, und ein Junger Mann lugte heraus, vorsichtig sah er sich um, und als er sich sicher war, das ihn niemand beobachtete von der Aufgehenden Sonne und der Peitschenden Weide abgesehen trat er aus dem Portal und lief über die grünen Wiesen in Richtung See. Wer den Jungen gekannt hätte, wäre wohl eher davon ausgegangen das er sich mal wieder auf dem Weg zu einem seiner morgendlichen Flugrituale im Quidditchfeld war, doch der irrrte sich! Denn Harry Potter hatte im moment ein weitaus größeres anliegen, als nur einige Runden auf seinem Flugbesen, besser bekannt auch als Feuerblitz!

Harry Potter schritt mit wehendem Umhang auf den See zu und hielt erst inne als seine Schuhspitzen von den sanften wellen des Sees berührt wurden.

Er blickte über den See und atmete tief ein, man konnte schnell den Eindruck gewinnen, das er das Schauspiel der aufgehenden Sonne genoss, doch sah man ganauer hin so erkannte man das er keinerlei Blick für die Schönheit der Ntur hatte!

Er stand einfach nur da, und starrte mit leerem Blick über den See. Hätte er gewusst, das man ihn beobachtete, so wäre er sicher aus der Sonne getreten und hätte sich in den Schatten zurückgezogen, denn das war das wenigste was er jetzt wollte! Noch einen Scheinwerfer, der auf ihn gerichtet war………

„Ron, würdest du wohl die Freundlichkeit besitzen und deine missratene Eule aus meinen Haaren nehmen?" fuhr Hermine seinen besten Freund an, als Harry durch das Portraitloch stieg. Er grinste. Es war doch immer wieder lustig Ron und Hermine bei einem ihrer vielen kleinen Streitigkeiten zu beobachten.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um: „Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" Noch immer war sie damit beschäftigt ihre Haare wieder in die gewünschte Ordnung zu bringen.

„Oh, ich war nur kurz…." Er fischte eine Eulenfeder aus Hermines Haaren, „…etwas frische Luft schnappen, der morgen sah so friedlich aus."

Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine nickten.

Harry war in letzter Zeit öfters morgens über die Ländereien gewandert. Sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt.

Langsam machten sich die drei auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Hermine eilte voraus und Ron und Harry schlenderten hinterher.

„Glaubst du", fragte Ron etwas besorgt „dass Snape seine Drohung war macht, und uns mit den Slytherins in Arbeitsgemeinschaften steckt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das denke ich nicht, denn das könnte er seinen Schlangen doch nicht antun!"

Sie sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Oh, wie sehr sie sich doch geirrt hatten. Doch es war nicht Snape der sie in Arbeitsgemeinschaften steckte, sondern Sprout!

„Professor Snape ist krank!" war ihre einzige Begründung „Und ich werde seinen Unterricht weiter führen! Mr Crabbe Mr. Thomas, setzen sie sich bitte hier vorne hin, Ms Granger und Ms Bullstrode bitte an diesen Tisch…" Harry stöhnte und stützte den Kopf zwischen seine Hände, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, was war nur Sprout gefahren, sie war doch immer so nett gewesen…"Potter, Mr Potter!" Harry riss seinen Kopf nach oben, war er schon genannt worden? Oh ja, scheinbar schon, den Ron warf ihm schrecklich mitleidige Blicke zu „Äh, ja was?" fragte er unsicher „Setzen sie sich zu Mr Malfoy!" OH, genau das hatte Harry erwartet. Schlimmer konnte der Tag gar nicht mehr werden.

Er raffte seine Sachen auf, und lies sie neben Malfoy auf den Tisch fallen, der Slytherin sah ihn nicht an. Harry wusste genau warum, schweigend machten sie sich an ihre Arbeit. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, das hatten sie schon öfter getan, aber sie arbeiteten eisern nebeneinander her. Beachteten sich nicht, jeder hatte seinen Bereich, seine Aufgaben und sie hielten sch daran, beide. Nie würden sie den Bereich des anderen verletzten. Und doch hatten sie es einmal getan, mit schlimmen folgen….

Harry seufzte. Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, so war es immer…

Der Unterricht war beendet, der Trank fertig, Und Harry packte seine Sachen und ging mit seinen Freunden nach draußen, er drehte sich nicht um, er wusste auch so, das er ihn beobachtete.

„Ich habe jedes mal Angst, dass ihr euch an die Gurgel geht!" sagt Hermine gerade, und Ron machte ein ängstliches Gesicht. „Und es wird von mal zu mal schlimmer, wie kann das sein?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf „Das bildest du dir nur ein Hermine, es ist so wie immer." Hermine betrachtete ihn skeptisch „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher man" sagte nun auch Ron was. Sogar Ron dachte so….

Der Rest des Tages verlief schleppend, und doch zog er an Harry nur so vorbei, so wie es die letzten Tage auch schon gewesen war. Am Abend sank er müde ins Bett, doch in dieser Nacht konnte er ‚den Traum' nicht aufhalten, das wusste er, er spürte es, doch er wollte es auch nicht. Er reiste zurück in die Vergangenheit, an einen warmen Juli Tag kurz vor den Ferien.

Harry war ziellos durch die Gänge geirrt, die Angst vor den Prüfungen hatte ihn nicht schlafen gelassen, oft war er schon so durch die Gänge gezogen. Doch an diesem Abend war etwas anders gewesen:

_Er wollte gerade wieder zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gehen, als er ein Geräusch war nahm. Zu erst war er nur erschrocken, doch dann…. Irgendetwas zog ihn an. Er_ _folgte der Stimme und als er in den Nächsten Korridor einbog, sah er den Schatten, einer Person, die in einer Nische kauerte und schrecklich schluchzte. Er wäre näher heran getreten wenn er nicht im letzten Moment erkannt hätte das es Malfoy war. Er beobachtete ihn nur, es faszinierte ihn, das sein Erzfeind hier vor ihm, sichtlich aufgelöst und am Ende war. Nach einer Weile erhob sich Malfoy, und stützte seine Hände auf de Fenstersims ab, und sah hinaus. Gerade als Harry gehen wollte fing Malfoy an zu sprechen._

„_Warum?" fragte er völlig verzweifelt in die Nacht hinaus. Harry durchfuhr es eiskalt, und er erstarrte. Wieder wandte er seinen Blick seinem Todfeind zu._

„_Warum hast du mir das angetan?_

_Warum muss mir so etwas geschehen?_

_Warum keinem anderen?" Er riss seine Hände nach oben und warf ein Zerknülltes Blatt Pergament auf den Boden. „Warum, was hab ICH denn schon böses getan?"_

_Eine Weile hatte Malfoy nur stumm aus dem Fenster gestarrt_

„_Ich bin doch noch so jung, ich bin nicht meinem Leben schon jetzt ein Ende zu setzen!" Harry riss die Augen auf, was sollte das nur bedeuten?_

„_Ich bin vielleicht nicht immer nett gewesen….Nein manchmal war ich so gar ein richtiges Aas…." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und er schluchzte auf._

„_Warum werde ich nie Gelegenheit haben, die Person die ich liebe in meine Arme Schließen zu dürfen? Warum wird mir das für immer verwehrt bleiben?" Malfoy lehnte sich an den Rahmen des Fensters und starrte in die Leere, auf seinen Wangen liefen die Tränen in Sturzbächen herab. Und als Harry in seine Augen sah konnte er dort ohnmächtigen, verzweifelten Schmerz erkennen. _

_Unwillkürlich trat Harry einen Schritt nach vorne, und noch ehe er sich versah ging er schon auf Malfoy zu und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Sch…" machte er und Malfoy hatte sich fest an ihn gedrückt, hatte seine Hände in seinen Pyjama gekrallt, und seine Tränen durchnässten den Stoff, bis die Tränen auf Harrys Haut hinunter liefen._

_Er streichelte beruhigend den Rücken des Slytherins, und murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Langsam schien sich der Slytherin zu beruhigen, er schmiegte sich fest an Harry, so saßen sie dort Stundenlang eng aneinander gekauert, auf dem kühlen Steinboden und wiegten sich in stillem Einklang hin und her._

„_ER wird mich umbringen Potter!" flüsterte Malfoy dann „ER wird mich umbringen, einfach so, und ich kann gar nichts dagegen tun!" Harry dachte an Voldemort und das kühle, seelenlose lachen, dass er gelacht hatte als er seine Eltern getötet hatte hallte in seinem Kopf wieder._

„_Nein, das wird er nicht tun…" Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf, resignierte. „Du weist nicht von was du redest Potter, du weist nicht von was du redest…"_

„_Malfoy, du musst kämpfen, du kannst doch nicht einfach aufgeben, und ihm diesen Triumph gönnen, das kannst du nicht machen, das ist es doch gerade das er will!"_

„_Dafür ist es schon lange zu spät Potter, verstehst du das nicht? Es ist schon lange zu spät! Es war schon zu spät bevor ES überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte." Er löste seinen Kopf von Harrys Brust, und sah ihn mit vom Heulen verquollenen Augen an_

„_Tust du mir einen Gefallen Harry?" er küsste den Gryffindor sanft auf die Wange._

_Harry sah in das Gesicht des blonden Slytherin Schönlings, das so von Trauer und Verzweiflung gezeichnet war. Der Junge war so unglaublich verletzlich, und sah so schrecklich zerbrechlich aus das Harry alles getan hätte, um ihm nur wieder zurück zu helfen. Zurück zu seinem vergangenen Selbstbewusstsein. Er nickte._

„_Küss mich!" Und Harry küsste ihn, er konnte sich nicht erklären warum er das tat, er wusste nicht einmal warum Malfoy so etwas von ihm verlangte. Er wusste nur das er das tun musste, damit Malfoy wieder zurückfinden konnte, das er nicht in dieser schrecklichen Verzweiflung versank, die drohte ihn unter zu ziehen._

_Damals in dieser Nacht hatten sie noch viel mehr getan. Einiges was Harry noch nie zuvor getan hatte, und was er vor allem nie gedacht hätte da er es mit Malfoy tun würde, doch vor allem hatten sie geredet. Stundenlang. Und Harry wurde mit jedem Wort das Malfoy sprach immer schwerer ums Herz._

_Im Morgengrauen waren sie beide wieder in ihre Schlafsäle zurück gekehrt, und waren sich beim Frühstück begegnet, als sei nichts geschehen, doch dem war nicht so. Das wussten sie schließlich beide. Am nächsten morgen hatte Harry mit seinen Frühmorgendlichen Wanderungen über das Hogwarts Gelände begonnen. Denn nur in den frühen Morgenstunden, alleine mit der aufgehenden Sonne konnte er das Gefühl der Angst vergessen, das sich seit dieser sch__i__cksalsbehafteten Nacht, in seinem Herzen verankert hatte, und sich nicht mehr vertreiben lies._

Harry erwachte, und alles das was er in jener Nacht gespürt hatte war wieder da, noch genau so stark und genau so unfassbar. Er trat ans Fenster und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein, und er wusste dass am anderen Ende des Schlosses Malfoy am Fenster seines Zimmers stand und genau so beklommen in die Nacht hinaus sah.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen zogen durchs Land, ohne dass irgendetwas Besonderes geschehen wäre. Es geschah auch nichts Wichtiges. Eines Tages war Malfoy von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Er kam weder zum Unterricht, noch zu den Mahlzeiten in die große Halle. Die meisten nahmen an das er seinem Vater auf dem Weg ins Gefolge des dunklen Lords gefolgt war. Und Todesser geworden war. Nur Harry wusste es besser, er kannte die ganze grausame Wahrheit.

Und trotzdem das er das Gefühl hatte, das man die ganze Geschichte in seinen Augen lesen könne, fragte keiner danach. Ihm war als würde man ihm schon von weitem ansehen das er wüsste dass etwas schreckliche geschehen war, doch keiner erkannte es. Es schien sie nicht einmal wirklich zu interessieren.

Dann eines Morgens landete ein großer schwarzer Raabe vor ihm auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors. Harry Herz rutschte in die Hose. Hermine sah ihn fragend an als er die Hand nach dem Tier ausstreckte und den kleinen Umschlag von seiner Kralle löste. Er sah sie nicht an. Der Umschlag war nicht sonderlich groß und schwarz, mit goldener Schrift war sein Name geschrieben, am Rand des Umschlags zogen sich feine Goldene Ornamente und rahmten seinen Namenschriftzug ein. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag und eine einzelne Träne lief sein Gesicht hinab, blieb kurz an seinem Kinn hängen und troff dann in seinen Umhang.

Er zog die Karte heraus, ebenso in schwarz gehalten, mit feinen Ornamenten am Rand.

Er lies seinen Blick rasch über die goldenen Buchstaben gleiten, und stand auf. Er drückte die kleine Karte fest an sein Herz. Und schritt eilig aus der Halle. Wie betäubt ging er nach draußen, und setze sich an den See.

Draco hatte recht behalten. Er hatte in allem recht gehabt. Draco.

Und Harry musste einsehen, das ER am ende immer gewann, ER sich alle holte die ER wollte. Und selbst der erbittertste und mutigste und tapferste Kämpfer einmal versagen würde.

Er hatte ihn nicht geliebt, Nein das hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht, aber er hatte ihn respektiert und bewundert. Doch das alles hatte jetzt seinen Sinn verloren.

Denn auch in der Welt der Zauberer ist Krebs eine unheilbare Krankheit.

In loving Memory

Bianka

1967-2006

Crash!Boom!Bang! – Roxette

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr einen kleinen Kommentar hier lassen würdet.

Lg eure Thayet


End file.
